Highschool Sucks
by She's A Keeper
Summary: Sakura's moved a lot.Now she lives in Konoha and goes to Haku Hana Music Academy. She meets her best friends and even her first boyfriend. But during all that she has to deal with the most snobby girls in school. Think she can handle it?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

I've just been busy with school and some other stuff! Enjoy the story and don't forget to comment.

* * *

"Sakura it's time for school and it's your first day!" Sakura's Mom said downstairs.

Sakura groaned at the thought of going to a new school. Sakura's Dad ran a big company so they moved a lot.

Sakura got out of her bed, and yawned.

"Uggh, I really don't wanna go to school," Sakura said picking out her outfit for the day.

She jumped in the bathroom and took a five minute shower. After 30 minutes of getting dressed, Sakura came down stairs. She was wearing a red tank top with a black jacket, a black skirt that stopped above her knees, black flats, and a red beanie.

"Sakura you look so nice but your hair doesn't look too good," Sakura's mom said as she took off Sakura's beanie and fixed Sakura's hair. Sakura had waist long hair so her Mom put her hair in a side ponytail.

"There you go!" Sakura's Mom said with delight.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Mimako, one of the maids asked.

"Just some toast and bacon," Sakura said as she sat down.

_5 minutes later..._

"Here you go Sakura-san," Mimako said as she put the plate on the table.  
Instead of sitting down and eating, she ate her bacon quickly and took her toast with her.

Sakura had her license so she drove to school like most students.

She jumped in her silver Honda Civic and drove of to school.

* * *

Sakura pulled into the parking lot.

As she got out of the car, some would stop to admire her while others would glare because they were jealous. All students would gather in the Auditorium.

Sakura began to run towards the auditorium because she didn't want to be late.

BOOM!

"Ouch, that hurts," a girl with long blonde hair said rubbing her head.

"Yeah no kidding," Sakura said helping the girl up.

"Sorry about that, my name is Ino," she said gathering her things.

"Oh it's ok, my name is Sakura," said helping Ino.

"So Sakura do you know how to get to the auditorium?" Ino asked.

"I have no clue," Sakura said laughing nervously.

"Don't worry, I can show you the way." Ino said smiling.

"So Sakura since you going to this school, I guess you have some music talent," Ino said looking at Sakura's guitar case.

"Well I can play the acoustic guitar and sing a little," Sakura said smiling.

"Cool, I can play the electric guitar like a maniac!" Ino said laughing.

"Cool I would like to here you sometime," Sakura said.

"You will, trust me," Ino said.

"Well were here," Ino said opening the doors to a huge auditorium.

"Wow baby!" Sakura said in awe.

"I know right," Ino said walking in.

"So where do we sit?" Sakura asked looking for seats.

"Right there," Ino said pointing at two empty seats.

Sakura and Ino walked over to the seats and sat down.

After about 10 minutes, the auditorium was filled with students.

"Welcome students to Haku Hana Academy!" The principal Tsunade said.

"You all have come to this school because you a special music talent!" Tsunade said.

"We hope you enjoy your time here but please remember we have rules and I can't express this even more but any violent acts committed, will result in suspension.

"Now this is custom here so if you have a talent and would like to share with us come up here and share it with us," Tsunade said as a few students stood up and went up to the stage.

"C'mon Sakura, go up there," Ino said.

"What, no way!" Sakura said.

"Do it or you won't see me play the electric guitar," Ino said smirking.

Sakura never had heard an electric guitar and a friend on the first day of school so she agreed.

"Okay, our first student is Sakura Haruno!" Tsunade said as the auditorium clapped.

"Umm... I gonna sing "It's Not Too Late" by Demi Lovato.

* * *

_Ohh_  
_Here I am_  
_Feels like the walls are closing in_  
_Once again it's time to face it and be strong_  
_I wanna do the right thing now _  
_I know it's up to me some how_  
_I've lost my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up this mess I made _  
_Maybe It's not to late _  
_Maybe it's not to late oh_

_So I'll take a stand_  
_Even though it's complicated_  
_If I can I wanna change the way I've made it_  
_I gotta do the right thing now _  
_I know it's up to me some how_  
_I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made _  
_Maybe It's not to late _

_I'm gonna find the strength _  
_To be the one who that holds it all together_  
_Show you that I'm sorry _  
_But I know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made _  
_Maybe It's not to late_

_I never meant to let you all down_  
_Now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up this mess I made _  
_Maybe It's not to late_  
_Maybe it's not to late oh yeah _

* * *

After 5 seconds the whole auditorium was filled with clapping and cheering.

"She's amazing," a boy with blonde hair said.

"Sure, whatever," a boy with black chicken-butt hair said.

"Sasuke you could at least be happy for the girl," the boy with blonde hair said.

"Naruto just leave Sasuke alone," a boy with pinapple hair said.

"Shikamaru, just leave the idiot alone," Sasuke said.

Naruto sunk into his seat.

Sakura go off the stage and sat back down with Ino.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ino screamed.

"Ouch and what?" Sakura said as she cringed at Ino's loudness.

"Dude, I didn't know you could sing like that," Ino said as she calmed down.

All the other students showed their talents and got off stage.

"I guess that's it. Students enjoy the rest of your time at Haku Hana Music Academy." Tsunade said.

"Okay now let's get to our class" Ino said with a smile.

"Okay," Sakura said as she and Ino left the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 2: Hoes, Friends and Boys

Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months. I have been really busy with school and homework and stuff like that. I really owe you guys so I will add like 2 chapters so enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Ino, what class do we have first?" Sakura asked noticing the students running to class.

"Ummm... we have Math with Iruka." Ino answered.

"Oh okay, so where is his class?" Sakura asked looking at Ino.

"Hey kid with the red hair, come here for a sec!" Ino shouted.

"My name is Gaara and what do you want?" Gaara said with a fierce look on his face.

"Ummm, where is Math class?" Ino asked.

"You're such a fool. It's down the hall to the left." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"A fool, who in the hell do- Thank you." Sakura said cutting Ino off before she said anything she might regret.

"C'mon please don't pick a fight. Especially with that dude." Sakura begged removing her hand from Ino's mouth.

"Well he insulted me and I don't like being insulted." Ino said crossing her arms.

"Look, it's the first day of school and we don't need you getting into a fight." Sakura said as they walked down the hall to class.

Sakura and Ino walked into class to see kids talking to their friends and a couple of kids sleeping on their desk.

"Oh hey look, there are 2 seats in the back row." Sakura said walking over to the seats.

Sakura and Ino sat down and Ino started talking about if she had the chance, how badly she would've beaten up Gaara for insulting her. After a couple of minutes of listening to Ino, Sakura finally got bored and pulled out her black iPod.

"Hey look it's Sasuke-kun!" a girl across the room shouted loud enough for Sakura to hear over her iPod.

Sakura took out her headphones and looked up and noticed a boy with raven black hair and a boy with spiky blond hair walk into class.

**_Wow, I see a potential boyfriend._**

_What the- who is that?_

**_I'm your inner self._**

_I have an inner self?_

**_No crap! You must be ultra slow.  
_**

_Your starting to tick me the hell off!_

_ **Whatever, but I see a sexy boy coming this way.**_

_He is kinda cute though._

**_KINDA? Girl, he is above cute._**

_Holy crap! He's coming over here!  
_

_**Be calm you idiot or he'll think your a crazy person.**_

_Would you go away because your not making this easy!  
_

**_Fine, I'll se_****_e you later._**

* * *

**_ Hey Sasuke, look it's that girl from this morning._**

_Dammit, not you again. I thought I got rid of you when I hit puberty._

_**Nope and you'll be seeing more of me lately.**_

_See most average guys have to worry how to make a sports team or crap like that, but me I have to worry about a perverted me inside my head. _

**_Look buddy, you need a girlfriend and I see a potential one right now.  
_**

_She's probably another fan girl trying to get into my pants._

**_I don't think so because have you not noticed she is one of the only 2 girls that don't have that weird gleam in their eyes and the other girl is gay so..._**

_Okay so what do you want me to do?  
_

**_There is another seat next to that girl so go over there and sit next to her._**

_Fine, whatever._

* * *

Sasuke took the seat next to Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke- kun why don't you sit next to me and not pinky over there," a girl with a very revealing outfit on said at the top of her lungs.

"Who do you think your calling pinky?" Sakura standing up with her hand on her hip.

"Looks like you don't hear very well do you?" the girl with red hair said.

"Karin she's an ugly chick who can't get a man so don't worry about it" a girl with dirty blonde hair put into 4 ponytails said.

"Look you are not gonna mess with Sakura unless you want some of my fist and I don't think you want that now do you?" Ino said cracking her knuckles.

The tension in the room was so think you could cut it with a knife.

"Hey Teme, you should do something." the boy with blonde hair said.

"Naruto this isn't my fight and I wanna see what this girl is gonna do." Sasuke said.

"Look Karin I'm not trying to beat the crap out of someone on the first day of school so leave my alone," Sakura said taking her seat.

Ino looked back at Sakura, calmed down and sat back down.

"Ahem, can we please start class now." a man with brown hair said as he walked into class.

The whole class stood up and said "Good Morning"

"Okay class welcome to Math class and I am your teacher Iruka." he said introducing himself.

Math class went by quickly and after they went to their other classes it was time for lunch.

"Hey Sakura I want you to meet 2 friends of my mine." Ino said as her and Sakura sat down next to 2 other girls.

"This is Tenten." Ino said pointing at the girl with brown hair put into 4 buns.

"This is Hinata." Ino said pointing at the girl with bluish hair that stopped at her butt.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you too." Tenten and Hinata said in unison.

The girls ate lunch together and went through the rest of their day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


End file.
